Chatot /msm
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''!!!!! MSM Bio: Description Chatot is the most bird like monster similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck. This monster's tongue is round in shape, allowing it to imitate monster handler speech. Chatot is also able to mimic the call of other monsters. Song Audio sample: Chatot memery sound.ogg‎ The Chatot Monster's contribution to an island's song is a funny Mantis boi voice that adds to the melody in Fire Heven, Fire Allirigine, Fire Oasis, and Ethereal Island. Breeding The Chatot can be bred using a combination of one four-element monster containing fire and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): *Tring and Reedling *Tring and Repatillo *Tring and Floogull *Tring and Barrb *Sneyser and Congle *Sneyser and Whaddle *Sneyser and MSMPokegamer *Sneyser and Wynq *Crocsticks and T-Rox *Crocsticks and Thrumble *Crocsticks and Wynq *Crocsticks and Ziggurab There is roughly a 10% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. According to statistics, doing 7 attempts gives you a 49% chance of successfully breeding at least one Chatot; and doing 69 attempts gives you a 99.99% chance of successfully breeding at least one Chatot. Note that a Rare Monster could substitute any of the parents. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coinshttps://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Humbug?action=edit&section=5 Feeding Monstershttps://mysingingmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Potbelly?action=edit&section=5 Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level table: |} More info can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster (if not using a Unity Tree), the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. Placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%. Below are the things liked by Chatot: *Repatillo (requires level 9) *Wynq (requires level 9) *Dragong (requires level 9 *Shaggle tree (level TBA) *Travelers' sign (level TBA) *Oaktagon Path (level TBA) *Florislava Path (level TBA) *Redglass Path (level TBA) *Runic Path (level TBA) Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. below is for level 15: Name Origin Chatot is a combination of chat and parrot. Perap may be a combination of parrot and rap. It may also derive from ぺらぺら perapera, which can mean "fluent in languages" but also "blah blah blah", referring to how incessantly some parrots will talk and chatter. Noteshttps://my-singing-monsters-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Chatot/Dof?action=edit&section=8 *Chatot is one of a few hard to get monsters excluve to Fire Haven, Fire Allirigine, Fire Oasis, and Ethereal Island. *Just like other PocketMonsters Chatot has the class of pocket. Category:Pocket Category:My Singing Monsters 1 Category:Monsters